Vacation
by Two Dollahs
Summary: Begins with the team going on a vacation. Its the city where no one sleeps, so of corse there's lots to do. (ok, we all know i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It started off as a typical beginning of shift. Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Gina Delgotti, and Greg Sanders were in various places in the break room. Sara was in her usual chair reading her book, The Davinci Code, while Warrick, Gina, Nick, and Greg were playing the numbers game, a hand clapping game guaranteed to pass the time. Since only two could play at a time, whoever lost had to switch. Gina was the reigning champion for six games straight and now she challenged Greg to the seventh game. Sure enough he lost and Gina did a little victory dance. "How do you go from five to seven?" She teased him.

The room grew quit when their boss Gil Grissom, accompanied by Catherine Willows, walked into the room. "Hello children." He greeted.

"So why call this meeting?" Nick asked as the team gathered on the couch and chairs. For lack of seats Catherine rested on the arm rest of the couch, and Gina sat on Nick's lap. The two had strong feelings for each other but neither could get the balls to make the first move despite the rest of the teams efforts.

"Well, as you know this morning I had a conference with Director Cavallo. He brought to my attention that there is a little extra in the budget this time around and since night shift is so perfect." He paused to smile at the team. "He's giving us all a two week vacation." The whole room erupted into cheers. "Hang on, hang on." He said putting his hands out. "There's one condition." All eyes were on him again. "We have to take it together, the seven of us. He sees it as a bonding experience. On the other hand we get to pick the place."

"Vegas!" Greg yelled out.

Gina smacked him upside the head. "Dork."

Grissom shook his head. "We don't have a lot in the budget but if we plan it right we could do something really fun." He said pulling up a chair and opening a notebook. "So does anyone have any ideas?"

"VEGAS!" Greg yelled again but quickly ducked towards Catherine as Gina's hand came flying up again. Unfortunately he wasn't expecting Catherine to smack him on behalf of Gina, and the group laughed at him.

"What about New York? I mean it's summertime, and you have beaches, museums, anything. And even better we could stay at my parents house." Gina thought for a split second, "there's four extra rooms, that way we won't have to spend money on a hotel and it's just a thirty minute train ride to the city, and thirty the other way to the beach." Gina said.

Everyone thought that it was a good idea. "Ok then. Since you're from New York, why don't you take the budget and plan out some fun things to do." Grissom said.

"Ok." Gina agreed.

"How about we make a list of things everyone would like to do." Sara said. "Things like going to the beach, parks, museums." She smiled at Grissom. "So Gina can have an idea of what to book."

"Yeah and I can talk to my cousin about getting some cheap tickets to a show or two."

The group was really excited by this, and they sat around for twenty minutes, before shift started, brain storming about things to do. When shift started Grissom gave the list to Gina and then handed out assignments.

At the end of shift she was on her way to Grissom's office when she saw Greg standing outside the door looking like his dog just died. "What's wrong with you?" She said.

He looked up, or rather down since she was short, "Grissom is in there with Director Cavallo."

"And?" She pressed on.

"He doesn't want me to go. He said the budget is for six not seven." He let his head drop again.

"I'll take care of this, ok." She said placing a finger under his chin, lifting his head. "You're coming with us." She said before she knocked and heard the familiar 'come in' from Grissom. She winked at Greg before entering the room.

Grissom was seated at his desk chair and Dir. Cavallo was seated in a chair across from him. "Ah, Gina. Have a seat, would you? Robert, Gina here is going to plan the trip for us using the budget, so I think she should be included in the conversation." Grissom said, thankful not to be alone with him.

Gina placed her report in one of the bins on Grissom's desk and took a seat next to Dir. Cavallo. "Well, like I was saying Gil, the budget is for six not seven. We intended to us this to give something back to our CSI's, not to CSI's plus more."

"If I may?" Gina butted in. Grissom nodded. "If this is about Greg Sanders, which I think it is, he works just as hard, if not harder, as the rest of us. I think he deserves this break just as much as we do. Besides we consider him to be part of the graveyard shift." She said in her slight New York accent, which tended to come out when she had to get defensive.

"Be that as it may we still only have enough for six." He said now facing Gina.

"Well it looks like you have enough for five then, because if Greg doesn't go, I don't go." Grissom was about to interrupt but Dir. Cavallo spoke first.

"Then five it is."

"Fine by me, but let me fill you in a little." She said crossing her legs and folding her hands. "New York is a very expensive place. I have a lot of connections, therefore I can get us the best for our money. Look at it this way, you would be paying for six but seven get to go, Greg would basically be going for free." She never broke eye contact. "However if I don't go, my discounts don't come through. And you would be paying twice maybe three times as much, for only five people." She said. "And since no one has been to New York yet, they pretty much have their little hearts set on it."

He thought about it, not once diverting his eyes. "If he goes for free, like you say he does, then he may go."

Gina smiled at him. "Nice of you to reconsider." She then stood up. "That's the report from the Jennings case." She said, pointing to the folder she set down earlier, before smiling at both men and leaving the room.

She closed the door and was met with a very eager Greg. "I hate it when you talk all quiet in there, I can't hear you." He said.

She took his arm into hers leading him away. "I suggest you bring normal shirts, because you will be killed for wearing those in the city." She said pointing to his wild shirt. He gave her a hug and thanked her for sticking up for him. She walked into the break room and relaxed for a few minutes before the end of shift.

Gina went home that night and began to plan out their trip seeing what she could get. Her parents had given the green light, and since there were four extra rooms the other six could divi up by themselves. She had gotten tickets to see Throughly Modern Millie, something she thought they could all enjoy. She was excited to be going home for a while too, being as how she hadn't been back in four years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

One month later

They all decided to meet at the airport an hour and a half before the flight took off. So far Gina, Greg, who shared a cab, and Grissom who was always the first, were there. Grissom was pacing and Greg and Gina were sitting there watching him. "Would you stop, I have motion sickness, I don't need it to kick in watching you pace around." Gina playfully scolded.

"I can't help it. Where is everyone?" He said looking at his watch for the hundredth time.

"Here comes Cath and Sara." Greg said looking up from his Revolver magazine, he and Gina were reading.

"Hey that's a good price on amps, I should call Ryan." Gina said talking about an add, and her cousin.

"The plane takes off in one hour." He said as he began pacing and the girls took a seat next to Greg.

Catherine and Sara looked at them expectantly. "Nick and Warrick aren't here yet." Gina filled them in.

Fifteen minutes later Gina and Greg were sharing headphones listening to a cd. Greg had the right ear piece, and Gina had the left. They had switched to a different magazine now, showing people with tattoos. "That one's cute." She spoke up. She already had one tattoo and was thinking of getting another. She had given Grissom the tickets five minutes ago so he would focus on putting people in seats rather than making everyone dizzy.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. We would now like to start boarding rows sixteen and higher on flight 53 service to New York." The girl said over the loud speaker.

Grissom looked at the tickets and saw that they were in sixteen and seventeen, and Warrick and Nick were still not here. "I knew it." He turned to Gina. "I told you we should have met at the lab."

Gina rolled her eyes. "Here, you take everyone and get them seated." She said taking the three tickets. "I'll wait out here for them." She took her purse and gave her back pack to Greg. "Save me a seat." She said to him.

He took the bag and was followed by Sara as Catherine ushered Grissom onto the plane. Gina stood tapping her foot knowing that at any minute they would get here. "This is the last boarding call for flight 53 service to New York." The man said once more.

Gina sighed and was about to board when she saw two people running down the terminal. She rolled her eyes and shook her head seeing that it was Nick and Warrick. "Sorry." Nick breathed heavily.

Gina snickered at both of them. "He's going to rip you a new one." She said handing the man their tickets as they all showed id. They got onto the plane and Grissom, Catherine were seated in the two seater in row sixteen, across from them was Greg, Sara, and an empty seat, and the two seats in row seventeen behind Griss and Catherine were empty. Gina slid in row seventeen and Nick followed her as Warrick took the seat next to Greg, all the while the two boys received dirrty looks from Grissom.

It was three hours into the flight, with two to go, and Nick was fast asleep. Gina tried to watch the movie on her laptop but she couldn't keep her focus. She hadn't told anyone but she get's very antsy when she has to sit in one place for a long period of time. And it didn't help that her attraction to Nick was growing very quickly. He was wearing a t shirt that hugged his muscles and the jeans that wrapped around his butt rather nicely. She went back to her movie. Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy were attempting to do it in an airplane bathroom. 'Mile High club.' Gina thought. 'It enhances the orgasm ten fold. No. Get your mind out of the gutter.' She shook her head, and glanced over as Nick stirred in his sleep. 'I bet he would enhance my orgasm ten fold on flat land.' Gina was surprised by her own thoughts. 'Bad, Gina, bad.' She scolded. 'He's a friend, give it up.'

Nick woke up from his nap and looked around. He turned to Gina and saw that she was engaged in a movie on her computer. He nudged her arm, and she took her headphones off. "How long was I out for?" He said stretching.

"About two hours." She said going back to her movie.

He glanced down and saw a blonde girl talking to a dark haired guy. It looked familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen it. "What are you watching?"

"Jenna Jameson in Wicked Weapon." She said simply.

Nick's eyes got wide. 'She's watching a porno?' He asked himself. Sure enough Jenna was stripping down to her skinnies. He looked around him and the rest of the team were all asleep.

Gina put the laptop back in her bag putting her tray table up. "You know Nick." She started as she removed her seatbelt. "I know that you think of me." She sat forward and slowly removed her sweatshirt. "And I know it's more than a brotherly love you have for me." She removed her shirt, leaving her in a bra.

"Gina, stop. There are people around." He said, trying to cover her with the blanket he was holding.

"You don't really want me to stop. Do you Nicky?" She said straddling his lap. He was captivated by her eyes and when she licked her lips he was surprised he didn't go after her. She reached behind and began to remove her bra. "I hope you like what you see." She said.

Nick opened his eyes and saw Greg coming back from the front of the plane and sat back down. He looked over at Gina and saw that she was staring at her computer. He carefully looked over and recognized the move as Just Married. He took a deep breath and smiled as he looked at her. She had this adorable look to her with her bouncing curly hair and big brown eyes, not to mention her figure was to die for. He definitely wouldn't mind making his dream a reality. Nick looked around the plane trying not to think of her but his eyes once again landed on her. She looked back at him with a confused look. "Sorry what?" He said.

"Just wondering what you're looking at." She giggled.

God he loved that giggle. He shifted in his seat and realized that his dream brought something into reality. "Nothing. I'll be right back." He said as he left for the bathroom. The two in the front were full so he went to the one in the back. Gina watched him go back and got a glimpse of his butt. 'You like him, he likes you. So why not just do it?' She thought. She looked back and saw him go into the bathroom.

Nick locked the door and leaned his hands on the sink. "You have got to get a grip man." He told himself. He undid the button and was about to tackle the zipper when someone knocked. "Just a minute." He said but another knock stopped him. He left the zipper up. "Someone's in here." He tried again, but the knocking persisted. He buttoned the button and turned to open the door.

Gina waited until he opened it slightly and then pushed herself in. "I'm kind of in here." He said confused.

She didn't answer him, and instead she crashed her lips to his. 'If he kisses you back you know you can go on, if he doesn't then excuse yourself and just go to your seat and die.' She thought.

He pressed his lips to hers when he realized what she was doing. 'This may be a dream, and I may wake up any minute, but I'll be damned if I don't at least start.' He thought.

Ten minutes later Nick walked out of the bathroom and back to his seat, trying to hide his smile. "Hey Nick, where's Gina?" Greg said.

"Bathroom." Greg gave him a look, teasing him about what they just did. "Get your mind outta the gutter. She was waiting in line." Nick said. They agreed not to tell anyone anything until they figured it out themselves.

Gina came back a minute later and took her seat next to Nick. She went back to her movie and Nick secretly took hold of her hand and held it under the blanket so no one could see.

Two hours later the plane landed and the group got there first big wiff of New York City air. They found a van that would take them to Gina's parents place and thirty minutes later they arrived. It was a huge white house, with dark green shutters, that had a wrap around porch and columns in the front. It reminded Nick of the houses down south, not something you would find in New York. Gina opened the front door with her key and she was hit with the smell of fresh baked corn muffins, pot roast, and the smell of the house. She almost burst into tears from being away so long. "Mom? Dad?" She yelled out.

A woman who was the same height as Gina came out of one room walking swiftly. "Gina?" She said hugging her. The two were almost identical, with the same eyes, and the same shortish curly hair.

"Gina didn't say she had a twin." Greg said quietly to Nick.

"Hi mom." She said hugging her back. Nick laughed at Greg who turned a slight shade of red. "Mom these are my coworkers." She said as she went around introducing everyone. "Guys this is Deb, my mom." Deb took an extra look at Nick and she knew that there were sparks between him and her daughter.

"Geen, why don't you show everyone to their rooms while I cook dinner." She said before saying welcome again to the group and heading to the room she came from.

The group looked at the rather large staircase in front of them and then looked at their suitcases, before looking at Gina. "Do you really think I'd let you guys carry those all the way up there?"

"Do you want an answer?" Greg joked.

"Looks like we have a volunteer to lug the suitcases up." Catherine spoke up.

"This way." Gina said leading them to the end of the hall in front of them. She opened a door and there was an elevator big enough for four people. She loaded the suitcases in and the group took the stairs. The second floor led to another hallway. "This is my parents room." She said pointing to the first room. "Then the rest are yours. The two on the end have two beds."

"Where are you staying?" Sara asked.

"My room." She answered pulling the suitcases out.

Catherine came out of the very last room. "Sara and I call this one." She said as Sara brought her suitcase into the room.

"How shall we do this?" Greg asked.

"I'm the supervisor so I chose this one. The rest is up to you." He said smiling as he left.

Gina left her suitcase in the elevator and stepped in. "Gina." Nick called out.

She poked her head out. "What?"

"Where's your room?" He asked curiously.

"Third floor." She said before closing the door and riding up.

The guys did rocks, paper, scissors, shoot and Warrick won the single room.

Nick finished unpacking and decided to see what Gina was doing. He went up to the third floor and knocked on the door. There was no answer and the door was locked so he decided to explore the house. He went to the first floor and heard music, so he followed it.

"I swear."He heard Gina say.

"Well if there isn't now, there will be by the end of this trip. I guarantee it." Her mom said.

"Whatever." Gina laughed. "Oh my God, I love this song. It's the new one from Britney have you heard it?"

"Is it that Outrageous one? I heard that." When ever a child of hers leaves home she tends to listen to some of there music, just to make her think of them.

"No, this is a different one." She said turning it up. Nick walked to the door way and saw Gina in a pair of pink sweat pants and a white wife beater, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. When the banjo kicked in she started doing a little dance. Then she stopped doing the dance moves and stood in front of the island counter swaying back and forth while doing something on the counter. "I see you looking my way and I know that, you have something to say. Watching every inch of my body, like you wanted to play." She sang. "I begin to dance just a little bit, to turn you on." She sang doing a little belly dance move. "I got that boom boom, that you want. Watching me all night long, hurry up before it's gone. I got that boom boom, that you want. I don't think you should wait, woman it might be to late." She said doing a little spin with the bowl in her hands and walking over to her mom. "Boom boom boom, boy you look so sexy." She said as she bumped her hip to her moms.

"I don't think I like this song." Her mother said. "It's to sexy." She laughed.

"Exactly." Gina laughed. She flinched when her mom flicked water at her. Gina took another bowl to the island and sat down swaying in her seat as she began to pick the ends off the second bowl of green beans.

"Whatch ya lookin at?" Greg said coming up behind him. He had gotten so lost in watching Gina that she didn't hear him come downstairs.

"Nothing." He said as he and Greg walked into the kitchen.

"Talking about dancing, I ran into Mary and she said you better come see her while you're home."

"I should." She said nodding her head and eating a raw green bean as the guys walked in. "Hey." She said greeting them. Her mom turned and saw Nick then turned around back to the stove.

"You boys wash your hands, you can help cook dinner." She told them. "Which one is the vegetarian?" She asked Gina.

"Sara." She said eating another one.

"Gina Marie." She tisked. Greg dear, would you crack the tips off before she eats them all. "Gina you and Nick go set the table."

Gina laughed to Nick as she took the silverware and napkins and he took the plates. Nick set the plates at each chair and then looked at the pictures as she finished the silverware. "Who are all these people?" He asked.

Gina walked over to him and started left to right. "In the back, by my parents, are John and Brian. John is a music video slash film producer in LA and Brian is an English teacher in the city. Those are the twins Dylan and Josh. Dylan is a cop and Josh is a fireman. John and I are the only ones to leave New York, also the only ones that aren't married." She said glancing at the single portraits of Dylan and Josh in their uniforms.

"So you're the baby?" He joked.

"Yeah. But I have no problem holding my own." She said her accent poking out more since she got off the plane.

Nick came around behind her and gave her a small kiss. "I bet you can." He joked giving her another kiss and going back to the kitchen.

Everyone had finished the meal but were still sitting around the table drinking wine and talking. Gina had on leg on her chair and she held it close with one arm and held her glass of wine in the other. "You so can not tell that story." She said turning red.

Everyone suddenly peeked interest. "Tell, tell, tell." They all began to chant.

"I hate you all." She said sipping her wine.

"Ok, so one day when Gina was about one, maybe a little younger, she was in her little walker going all over the place while I was doing dishes in the kitchen." Her mother began as Gina leaned over and buried her face in Nicks arm. "All the sudden I heard the door slam closed and so I went to check it out. And on my way I didn't hear Gina anywhere so I started to panic and I thought she had gone outside, because our screen door wouldn't shut all the way unless you closed it hard, and her nanny use to leave it open all the time. So I ran out looking for her and she was no where to be found. Now I know you all saw the steep driveway outside, well I thought she started rolling down, so I was running all up and down the street looking for her, and still I couldn't find her. So I went to the top of the driveway and out of no where I here this very soft, eeee, eeee." There were a few giggles from the crowd in anticipation of what happened next. "So I look around following the eeee, and I see these two little baby feet sticking out of a bush." The whole room erupted into laughter as Gina turned bright red, giggling herself.

After more friendly conversation the group cleaned the dishes and the kitchen, and with all seven of them it went by fast. Gina brought up the rear as the group headed up the stairs. Everyone went into their assigned rooms with intentions of sleep because tomorrow was there first big day in the city. Gina climbed the next flight to the third floor. Gina use to spend all of her time in her room. Since the twins were four years older than her she got the room the summer before highschool. John use to have the room and the summer before he went to college he passed the room to Brian and moved into a smaller room, and so on and so on until Gina got it. When you got to the top of the stairs there was a door that led to a hall way. And at the end of the hallway was the elevator, and on the left there was a door that led to a huge room. Gina had set it up as a living room slash dance floor. She had been involved with dance since she could walk. The first half, on the right where you entered, was the sofa, love seat, and a huge chair, and also a tv set. She had put a rug down under the furniture but left the other half of the room bare, so she could dance on the wood floors. She had even talked her parents into letting her line one wall with mirrors, just on that side, and they put in a bar as well. If you took a right at the elevator there was another door that led to a huge bedroom, that was the size of two of the smaller rooms. And if you went through her room to the back she had her own bathroom with a shower and all. And the best part about getting it after her twin brothers was the sound proof. They were as loud as can be with there music so they padded the walls in the living room so that they could do whatever they wanted, and wouldn't bother the rest of the house.

Gina went to her room and started looking at the pictures on the bulletin board on her wall. She had so many pictures of friends and memories that she had a section of her wall, three feet by one foot, that was tiled with cork and she pinned them all up. She heard a knock on the hall door and went to see what it was. She opened the door and saw Nick and Greg. "Need something?" Figuring they needed toothpaste or something.

"We wanted to see your room." Greg said as Nick smiled and nodded. She let out a giggle as she invited them in. She showed them the living room and then her bedroom. She plopped on her bed as the two looked around. Greg went for the cd's and Nick went for the pictures. Her bed was on a six inch platform and the bed itself was high, so Gina always had a little trouble getting in without jumping. She loved it being high though. Her bed also had high posts and a sheer drape came over it, covering her, but at the time being she had all the sides tied back. Gina's phone rang and so she answered it while the two looked around. "Hello? Hey, long time no speak. I know. Well geez it's been a year. If I can get the summer off I'd be happy too. Really? No I just thought since you always go to LA, it would be there. That's true. Hey can I call you back tomorrow? Yeah it was just a long flight and I have to take them all sightseeing around the city tomorrow. Ok, I promise. Love ya too. Bye hun."

Nick got a little jealous wondering who that was but he didn't want to ask, in fear it might be someone he should be jealous of. A picture caught his attention. "You met Britney Spears?" he asked with a smile. Greg ran across the room to see the picture.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"How could you not tell me?" Greg asked faking hurt. Gina shook her head. "Was she hot?"

"Oh yeah." Gina said laughing when he pretended to faint on her bed. "You two better get some sleep because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She said crawling under the covers.

The two began to walk out. "Ok but tomorrow you're telling me all about Britney." Greg said leaving.

"Goodnight." Nick said winking as he followed Greg out.

"Night." She smiled at him. She heard the door in the hall close and then drifted off to sleep thinking of Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day Gina woke up at seven. She showered and dressed in a denim pleated skirt and a white v neck t shirt. She slid on her converse and made her way to the kitchen. She had planned to take two days and give them all the tourist sites. Then they could all plan out things to do. Tomorrow night they had the show and she was going to take them to Ronnie's, her dad's restaurant. She found her mom in the kitchen starting to make muffins, and breads and other baked goods for breakfast. She looked at the clock and saw that it was seven thirty. "Hi mom." She greeted.

"Hi honey. So you think your friends will like pancakes?"

"Sure." She shrugged taking a muffin.

"If you guys are going to catch the nine thirty six train, you should wake them up. Then they could have a nice breakfast and shower and such." Her mom suggested.

Gina smiled evilly as she walked up the stairs, she use to have to wake her brothers up for school. She decided to start with Greg. She had stuck a camera in her pocket for when they went to the city and she decided to get a few practice shots off. She walked into Greg and Nick's room first. Nick had gotten the bottom bunk and since there was no good black male position for him she decided he could be in on it. He was sleeping in just pajama bottoms with on leg under the sheets and one leg on top of the sheets. She leaned over and gently nudged him. He opened his eyes slowly and was about to say something when she put a finger to his lips shushing him. Since she wouldn't be able to with everyone awake she leaned in and gave him a short kiss. She then hauled herself onto the edge of his bed and looked over at Greg. He was wearing a t shirt and pajama bottoms and had the sheets kicked off except he was holding a corner of one of the sheets with his hand and his other hand was up to his face, his thumb tucked securely between his lips. Nick peeked up and had to stifle a laugh. She quickly snapped a picture and ducked incase he woke up. When he didn't move she looked over and he was still asleep. She leaned down and made a silent laugh before moving up. She climbed up the bottom side of the bad and held on with one hand. She waved for Nick to move back before showing her fingers. 1 2 3. "WAKEY WAKEY!" she yelled. Greg jolted awake, rolling off the bed, and landing on the floor with a thud. "Time to rise and shine. Breakfast in five minutes." She said with a smile closing the door and moving on to her next victim.

She peeked into the girls room and heard singing. She moved to Catherine and it wasn't her. So she nudged her awake and moved to Sara. There was a soft song coming from her. "The thunder rolls and the lightning strikes." She sang.

Catherine and Gina snickered at her Garth Brooks song. Catherine woke her up. Then she looked at Gina. "Another love grows cold, on a sleepless night." They sang.

Sara looked at Catherine. "I was doing it again wasn't I?" She said leaning up on her elbows. Catherine nodded. "Damn." She said shaking her head.

"Breakfast in five." Gina said. "You get Griss, I'll get Warrick." She said to Catherine. They nodded and left for the rooms.

Gina walked in and saw Warrick in pajama bottoms and a wife beater. She didn't see anything worth wile for black mail until she got closer. All nicely tucked under the covers with him was a stuffed tiger. She snapped a picture and when the flash went off his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her with the camera as she did a little wave and then looked down to see his tiger. His eyes got big and he flew out of the bed. Gina let out a scream and took off giggling all the way.

"Give it." Warrick yelled.

"No." She yelled running down the stairs. He chased her all around the house until she saw Nick. She ran and jumped into his arms hiding the camera. "Save me." She said.

"I dunno, he's bigger than me." He teased. Gina saw him coming up to them quickly and threw Nick a pout. "Ok." He said. As he and Warrick began to play fight, as they often did.

"Breakfast." Her mom called from downstairs.

"Food?" Warrick asked.

"Truce?" Nick asked back.

"For now." He said. He threw a finger at Gina, "I'll get you later." He said making his way down stairs.

Nick threw on a shirt and then went downstairs to get food.

After breakfast they all showered, using the bathroom downstairs and Gina's bathroom. When they were ready they hit the city and spent all day looking at the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, and Gina took them to Ray's for lunch. Ray's has the best pizza in the entire world and they all agreed. They spent the rest of the day in times square and she took them to Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum. And they all got to take pictures with some of the wax statues. Greg of course had to take a picture with Jessica Simpson and he pretended to grab her butt. When it began to get dark they went to Grand Central to get the train home. They train was pretty empty and so they took one five seater and one four seater by the door.

"I think we should go over plans for Monday." Gina said. "It might rain, so if it does there's this mall called the Palisades. It's a huge mall with a movie theater and imax and such. We could also go to the Jersey Science Museum, it's very hands on things to do." She shrugged but everyone like the idea. "Also on Tuesday, there is a jazz convention going on, and a bug seminar or something at NYU. The two are pretty close to each other so if we want to split up we can." She said knowing Grissom would want to go to the seminar. They decided to go to the Palisades on Monday and Sara and Grissom wanted to got to the bug thing and the rest liked the jazz idea.

The next morning they went back to the city and went to shops and other sites they didn't see yesterday. They went to Grays Papaya for lunch and had the best hot dogs in the world, except for Sara who had the best papaya smoothie. After a couple more hours of touring the made there way to Broadway and to Ronnie's. They were seated at a large table and ate there free meal. Gina gave her dad a kiss on the cheek as they walked out and made their way to the theater. Gina was seated in between Greg and Nick.

"And that's why Britney is better than Christina." Greg said, making his point.

"You are the biggest nerd ever." Nick said returning to his playbill.

Gina let out a laugh and the man in front of her, with the baseball hat, turned around. Once he was sure it was her he spoke up. "I'd recognize that laugh anywhere." He said.

Gina looked at him. "Joey." She said leaning over and giving him a hug. "What have you been up to?" She asked.

"Doing a little acting. I heard you became a scientist." He said.

"Yeah, out in Vegas." She said.

"Rock on. How's your family?"

"There good. You? I hear you have a daughter?"

"Yeah, she's two now." She turned to the woman next to her. "This is Kelly, my fiancé." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Gina said shaking her hand.

"You too." She smiled.

The lights dimmed. "During intermission, we should exchange numbers." He said.

"Definitely." She said sitting back in her seat as the music started.

intermission

"That's my new cell number." She said handing him the piece of paper.

"And that's mine. So how long are you back for?" He asked.

"Two weeks. My coworkers and I are taking a trip together." She said. "I totally forgot. This is Nick and Greg. Guys this is Joey and Kelly." She introduced.

"Ooo, your mom would beat you." Joey teased her about forgetting her manners.

"Shut up." She said back

"So, are you still dancing?"

"From time to time." She said.

The lights blinked. "Call me tomorrow night after ten. I'll get you guys tickets to my show."

Gina smiled. "Ok, thanks."

"Give my regards to your parents." He said.

"You too." She said back.

The next morning Gina woke up at eight to an overcast sky. She opened her window and was hit with a strong breeze. "Definitely going to storm today." She said to herself. She walked down to the kitchen to see a note on the counter along with two envelopes.

_Gina,_

_I had to leave early this morning for work. It's suppose to rain today, so I thinks it's a good idea to take them to the Palisades. I don't want you to be driving a long way today so that's closer than the Science Museum. If you do go there I need you to pick up a lamp from Gloria's and a printer cartridge from Comp USA. Your father and I won't be home for dinner so you're all on your own. You got mail yesterday, I left it there for you. I will see you later._

_Love Mom._

Gina picked up the two papers. One was a letter from one of her friends, and the other was a flyer from Sound Factory. "Ladies night. Free drinks till one." She read out loud. She put the flyer back down and went upstairs to her room. She dialed up her friend from the other night and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Gina."

"Hey girl, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was thinking about what you said, and I definitely want to do it." She said.

"Alright. I'm glad because if you didn't we would've had to find someone else and that would have been a pain in the ass. This is gonna be so cool." She said excitement ozzing out of her voice. "Just like old times."

"Yeah." Gina smiled. "Listen I think I hear them waking up." She said as she heard steps coming to the door. "I'll call you when I get back to Vegas."

"Ok, and I'll tell you when it starts once we figure it out." She said. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

There was a knock on her door and she opened it to find Greg, Nick, and Warrick on the other side. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." They said walking in.

She left the door open and followed them into her room. "So what's the plans for today?" Greg said flopping stomach side down on her bed flipping through a magazine. Warrick and Nick were looking at her picture wall.

"I figure we would go to the mall today." All three guys groaned. "It's a huge mall, with a huge arcade room too." She said. Hearing the words huge and arcade in the same sentence made the boys perk up.

"Are there any night places around here?" Warrick said spinning in her computer chair.

"As a matter of fact, I got a flyer free drinks for ladies til one, it's a big club in the city. Three floors." She said plopping down next to Greg.

They all nodded and marked it as a good idea. "My neck hurts."

"That's cause you walked around the city all day looking up." Nick teased.

"Lay flat." Gina said pushing him down from leaning on his elbows. She climbed over him and sat on his butt. She leaned forward and began massaging her hands into his shoulders and the base of his neck. Ten minutes later Nick and Warrick were still in awe that she was straddling Greg on her bed. "Better?" She said climbing off.

"Oh my God." He said sitting up. "Where did you learn to do that." He said feeling much better.

"Just something I picked up a while ago." She said.

"I'm next." Warrick said moving over to the bed as Greg sat in his chair. "You owe me from the other morning." He said. She sighed as she straddled him. "Oh, and can you work between the shoulders, I've been really tense there."

She smiled as she brought her hand up attempting to smack him, but she moved her hands down and began her magic. Fifteen minutes went by before the other three came up to her room. Catherine was the first to walk in and saw Gina sitting on top of Warrick. "Are we interrupting?" She said with a smile.

"No, he's done." She said climbing off.

"Wow, you are good." He said standing up.

"What's on the agenda?" Catherine said crossing her legs on the bed. Everyone jumped when a loud clap of thunder shook the room. "Hopefully it doesn't involve going outside." She muttered.

"It's only suppose to last through the day. So I think we should go to the Palisades. We could shop, go to a movie, have lunch."

"And they have an arcade." Greg shouted out.

They decided it was a good idea. "How are we going to work showers?" Sara asked.

"Us girls can shower up here and you guys can have the bathroom downstairs." Gina said. Everyone left and Gina showered and dressed. When she came out of the bathroom Catherine and Sara were in her room. Sara went in next as Gina got her things together and went to the kitchen. She made bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich's for everyone, one minus the bacon, and set them out when everyone was down stairs. When they finished they took Gina's mom's car, the suburban, or the boat as Gina use to call it. The group let Nick take the front seat hoping that given the opportunity he would make the move on Gina.

When they got there they all made plans to meet in the food court in four hours for lunch. Grissom headed over to the IMAX, Greg Warrick and Nick went to the arcade, and Catherine Sara and Gina headed for clothes stores to find something to wear for the club. They all met up for lunch and they decided to all go shopping together since Sara and Catherine were the only ones with outfits for the night.

When they were in the Mens Warehouse Catherine picked something out for Warrick, Sara picked something for Grissom, and Gina took care of Greg and Nick. "So now Gina is the only one without something?" Catherine asked.

"We'll fix that." Greg said wrapping his arm around hers. They walked into Bang Bang, a store that sold mostly club type outfits. Greg picked out something sexy for her, and she bought it for lack of anything else. They decided to head home and chill for a while before they left for the city.

Since this was labeled as a bonding trip the group decided to take turns asking questions that they wouldn't necessarily know about each other Each person was asked a couple questions and then they moved onto the next person. "Yes, I have one of a flower on my ankle." Sara said of her tattoo. "I got it done in college."

"What about you Gina, any tattoo's?" Sara asked when she was asked her last question.

"One on my hip." She said keeping her eyes on the road.

"What is it?" Warrick asked curiously.

"A black outline of a star." She said.

"How many piercing's do you have?" Grissom asked.

Gina mentally counted. "Eleven. Nine in my ears, my belly button, and my eyebrow." She counted them off.

"Witch hurt more, tattoo or you belly button?" Sara asked. She was thinking about getting hers done.

"Belly button." She said.

When they got home they rain was still pouring down. They all went into the living room part of Gina's room and sat down. They flipped through the channels but there was nothing good on. "What about twister?" Greg said looking at the stack of games Gina had.

With lack of anything else to do they all agreed. "I have a bad back, so I'll spin." Grissom said. Once they had the mat set up Gina put on one of her mix cd's and Grissom called the first order. "Right foot red." He called out. "Left foot blue." Five minutes later the six people were all tangled up. Greg was on the bottom, Gina did a bridge over him, and Nick was on top of her. Catherine had one leg between Warricks and an arm wrapped around Greg. Warrick was bending over Catherine, and Sara had fallen on the last turn. "Right hand green." Grissom called out. Greg fell and carefully untangled himself from the group. Nick realized that in order to reach green he would have to go between Gina's legs. He carefully did and Greg couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut it Sanders." He yelled, his face turning bright red.

"Left hand yellow." He called out. There was a bunch of groans from the four.

"I'm gonna kill you Greg." Gina called out, after all it was he who picked the game.

Catherine lost her footing bringing Warrick down with her. They laughed as they stepped aside and watched the two. "Maybe we should leave them be and they might get the hint." She whispered to Warrick.

"I know, he should just tell her already." He agreed.

"Are you talking about me?" Gina said from her tangled position on the mat.

"Of corse not dear." Catherine lied.

"Left foot blue." Grissom called out, laughing at the anticipation of them trying to put their left foot on the blue circle.

Nick slipped and pushed Gina down landing on top of her, causing Gina to fall with an "umph."

Nick rolled off quickly as Gina rolled to her side, clutching her stomach and laughing. "You alright?" He said.

"Yeah. You're not so light you know." She joked. He laughed helping her up. Gina looked at the clock. "We should get ready if we want to go out." She said. The boys headed down stairs and the girls got ready in Gina's room.

"Explain to me." Catherine said as she fixed the zipper on her leather pants. Sara was in the bathroom changing and Gina was at her vanity doing her make up, where Catherine was not to long ago. "How is it that you and Nick joined the mile high club, and yet now you two act like nothing happened?"

"You saw that?" Gina blushed and Catherine nodded. "Nothing happened." She looked in the mirror at Catherine and saw the look she was being given. "I'm serious. I went in and kissed him. Then he kissed me back, and we were about to but he stopped."

"Why?"

"He said he wanted to take it slow. He didn't want us to do something we would regret." She said. "I'm telling you I don't think he likes me like that."

"He does, believe me. He's just a big ball of nerves." Catherine said. They both stood up, done with getting ready and faced each other. Catherine was wearing black leather pants, a funky patterned low cut tank top, which looked really good on her, and black high hell boots. She curled her hair let it go all kinky. She added a drop necklace, and matching earrings. Gina was wearing a short, short, black skirt and a silver shirt that had a low neck line and no back. The way it stayed on was by lacing it around the back. She had knee high black boots and also curled her hair, pinning a few strands back and leaving a few around her face. She topped it off by using silver glitter eye shadow and sprinkled glitter in her hair. The gave a single nod approval as Sara came out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready." She said.

Catherine and Gina looked at each other. They knew now that she wasn't lying about never going out. "That skirt looked shorter in the store." Gina said.

"I got the longer one." Sara said. The skirt came to her knee.

"And the shirt?" Catherine questioned.

"What?" She was wearing a burgundy button up shirt. The two girls looked at her shoes and they weren't that bad. The had a three inch heel and they laced up. They were shoes, so they didn't go passed her ankle, but they were cute.

"You get the skirt I'll find a shirt." Catherine said moving to Gina's closet.

Gina fell to her knees and began pinning up Sara's skirt, folding it under and using safety pins to hold it. "Not to short." Sara begged. "Cath, we're not exactly the same size." She said.

"You're only taller, because you have longer legs. I'm very muscular, so I'm not that small. She'll find you something." Gina mumbled with pins in between her lips.

Catherine came up to Sara with a black halter top. "It's stretchy." She said. Gina finished with the skirt. It wasn't as short as hers but it was shorter that it was. Sara went into the bathroom and threw on the halter top. She came out and Catherine went to work on her hair while Gina did her make up. Gina put on black eye liner and light brown eye shadow, and a dark red lip stick. Catherine pulled Sara's hair into a low bun and left a few pieces out in front and gave them a little wave.

"Oh yeah." Gina said giving Catherine a high five.

"Now you're ready." Catherine commented. Gina grabbed a long black pea coat from her closet and put it on. "Isn't it a little hot to be wearing that?" Catherine questioned.

"I want to surprise him." She said. "Besides it's a little windy out." The jacket was long enough that it covered slightly past her skirt.

The other girls threw on their jackets and headed down stairs. The guys were waiting by the door. They saw the ladies come down but they couldn't see their outfits, except for Sara's skirt and Catherine's leather pants. Warrick took Catherine's arm and walked out to the car. It had stopped raining but it was still cold and windy.

"Yeah Sara." Greg said adding a whistle.

She slowly turned to him. "You make one comment Sanders and it _will_ be your last." She smiled evilly before taking Grissom's arm and walking out.

"Yes ma'am." He said. He looked at Gina and wasn't sure if he should make a comment.

She caught this. "Eat your heart out." She said turning one leg in and placing her hands on her knees, blowing a kiss.

"Ow ow." Greg hollered and whistled. Gina took booth arms of Nick and Greg.

When they got to the club they had to wait twenty minutes to get in. Everyone thought that was long but Gina thought it was actually short. They were online to check there coats and bags. Catherine and Sara removed their coats, and the boys were most shocked at Sara in a revealing top and short skirt. When it was Gina's turn they all waited in anticipation since her coat was longer than her outfit. When she removed her coat all four boys gawked at her choice in clothing, or lack there of. "You're drooling." She said as she passed Greg and went into the club.

Warrick and Greg looked at Nick and then each other, thinking that if he wasn't going to get her they wouldn't mind having a shot. Speaking of, the first thing they did after they found a table was order a round of shots. Gina tipped Nicks head to the side. "What are you doing?" He yelled over the music.

"Don't move." She said as she seductively ran her tongue along the side of his neck. The others watched in awe at what she was doing, and Nick tried his hardest to pretend it didn't phase him. She poured the salt on and then took the lime and placed it between his lips so that the juice part was facing out. She winked at Catherine and then took her shot in one hand. She licked the salt off swallowed the shot and then took the lime with her mouth and slowly sucked on it. 'So Emotional' by Carl Thomas and Faith Evans came through the speakers interrupting the techno music. "Come dance with me Nicky." She said getting up. Catherine and Greg had gone off to dance and Sara and Grissom agreed not to dance, together.

"I'm not a very good dancer." He said.

"Please Nicky, it's a really good song." She begged with a pout. He shook his head nervously. She sighed and turned to Warrick, giving him a look. He nodded as she took his hand. He shook his head at Nick before following her to the dance floor. She pressed her back to him and began to grind her hips to his. The two moved like one. When one would do a move the other knew how to react to it. Catherine, who was dancing next to them saw this and wondered why the hell Nick wasn't out here with her. Half way through the song Gina turned around and slung an arm around Warrick's neck while his hands were going up and down her sides. She was giving up on Nick. He said he wanted to take it slow but if he wanted to act like nothing happened, then she would do the same.

Four hours later the group left the club and made their way to the train station to catch the train home. Since Gina made up her mind not to pursue Nick she had a little more to drink than everyone else. They were a block away from the train station when Gina almost tripped. Luckily Warrick was already helping her walk and caught her. Nick was walking along side and took her other arm to help her steady. She tore her arm away from her. "Not you." She said.

Warrick helped her down the ramp and onto the train. When they were seated She pulled her knees to her chest and covered herself fully by placing her coat backwards over herself. She placed her head on Warricks shoulder and fell asleep to the gentle sway of the train.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Now I'm one of those people who hates having to read author notes at the beginning of each chapter, however every time I go to post I have new things that need to be said. Now I love my readers, and anyone that personally knows me, knows I do because I tell them all about my great reviews (and even the not so great ones). But once and a rare while I get a reviewer that just pisses me off. Like Letty Stokes. Now this girl (I'm assuming you're a girl) is getting on my nerves for a few reasons, and I'd like to tell you why, maybe she can get a little embarrassed as I go on. First of all the head of CSI is Director Cavallo, not Grissom. I think everyone will agree with me when I say Grissom is head supervisor on grave shift, just like Ecklie is for days. Dir. Cavallo is head of CSI. He controls the lab and the money that goes into it, not the sherif. Because I am just finding out his name, I will correct chapter one, but just so you know, Letty, you are wrong. Two me, zero you. Point number 2: Gina is best friends with Nick, and the rest of the cast. She feels comfortable therefore she sits on their laps, if their aren't enough seats. Me myself, if I have a bunch of friends in my car we sit on top of each other, it's normal. It has nothing to do with dating someone, it has to do with feeling comfortable. And if you were calling me a slut with that "maybe it's something you would do" comment, then I call you a prude. Three for me zero for you. Let this be a lesson to all you reviewers out there. If you decide like being a snooty biatch, make sure you have correct information and know what you're talking about. And to you Letty Stokes: I hope you feel like an ass, because to everyone reading this, you are one. No offense. ;o) And if you don't like me ripping you a new one, don't read my stories and don't comment on them. Which leads me to my advice of the day, don't dish shit out if you can't take it. Have a nice reading..............................

Mini An: (it doesn't say if Greg smokes or not, and I know we haven't seen him smoke on the show, but it services my needs for the time being if he does. So for my story Greg is a smoker. And for those of you about to make comments, yes NYU does hold lectures and seminars during the summer for the public.)

Chapter 4:

The next morning Gina woke up with the worst hangover of all time. She swore to herself that she would never drink out of depression again. She rolled out of bed and threw a hoodie over her tank top and she put her glasses on because she could barely focus on turning a doorknob so there was no way she would be able to get those tiny lenses on her eyeballs. She fixed her hair into a messy bun on top of her head as she walked down the stairs. She was in dire need of coffee and wouldn't even begin to be a human being until she had at least one cup. She got to the bottom of the stairs and smelled the coffee. "Mom?" She said walking into the kitchen.

"Not exactly." Nick said sitting at the counter with a cup himself.

She yawned, feeling to much like crap to care that he was there and she was frustrated with him. She poured a cup and sat down on the stool across from him. The phone next to her rang and she picked it up making a face at the loud noise. "Lo?" She mumbled out.

"Gina!" Came a shout from the other side of the phone.

"Please stop." She said.

"I'm going to take one guess and say that you got the flyer for Sound Factory." Her best friend, Joanna guessed.

"Yeah."

"And you went without me?" She said feigning hurt.

"I went with people from work."

"People from Vegas?" She said curiously, wondering if maybe Gina was still drunk.

"Yeah we all came to New York for vacation." She explained.

"Yeah well I'm hurt that you don't tell your best friend in the whole world that you're in town."

"Mom called you." She said more than asked.

"Of corse. Actually I called her to tell her that Mr. D's cleaning came in and she told me. She invited me for dinner tomorrow night."

"You working on Wednesday?"

"Um...no, but if Dean calls me in I'm telling him to blow it out his rear. I haven't had a day off in three weeks." She said.

"Jones?" Gina was beyond tired and decided one word questions would work. She knew that Joanna would know she was talking about Jones beach.

"Sure. You picking me up?"

"Can't, my car is full."

"Ok I'll drive. Hey guess who I ran into yesterday."

"Who?"

"Matt."

"Really?" She said perking up slightly. Matt had gone to high school with the two of them and Gina hadn't spoken to him in at least two years. "Did you get his number?"

"Yeah he told me to call him sometime. He's home for the summer." Jo said.

"Tell him to come to the beach with us." She suggested.

"Ok. Hey I got a customer, I'll call you later."

Gina didn't even need to say bye as she hung up the phone and placed her head down on the counter. Grissom came down a few minutes later dressed and ready to go. Gina looked up confused. "Are we going somewhere?" She asked thinking they had something planned.

"You said that NYU was holding an Entomology seminar. You said we could go." He said more as if asking when we were going not if we can go.

Gina looked up at the clock. "We don't have to take a train until two. The seminar is at three and then the Jazz festival is at six." She said.

"Oh." He said looking a little disappointed. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Nick. "So how are we today."

"Hung over." Nick said pointing to Gina. She glared at him as she took her coffee and went upstairs to shower.

By three thirty Gina had dropped Sara and Grissom off at NYU and took the rest of the group to the shopping stores around there. There was a retro clothing store that Catherine wanted to go to so they stopped walking. Nick, Catherine, and Warrick went in while Gina stayed outside with Greg so he could finish his cigarette. "We need to do something wild to remember this trip." Greg said. Gina looked at the store next to the retro clothing store and got an idea. He saw the look on her face. "What?" He asked with a smile and she nodded to the store. "Seriously?"

"We could at least see what they have." She said shrugging.

"Even so we don't have time to."

"We have two and a half hours." She said opening the door and the two went inside.

They exited the store thirty minutes later and at the same time the other three came out of their store. Gina and Greg locked eyes with them as they looked at the store they came out of.

"What did you do?" Catherine said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing." Gina said unable to stop the smile from her face.

"What could you get in thirty minutes?" Warrick asked.

"We were just looking." Greg said also with a smile on his face.

"Whatever." He said walking on. At five thirty they picked Grissom and Sara up and made their way to the jazz festival.

The band was playing a slow song, and Nick thought he could handle it. "Gina?" He said across the table. She looked over at the mention of her name. "Wanna dance?"

She was slightly confused. "I thought you didn't dance."

"I'd like to try." He said standing up.

'Maybe there was hope.' She thought. She gladly took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

After the Jazz festival and the train ride home they all went to bed, because they would have to leave the house by six thirty in order to beat traffic to Jones Beach.

The next morning Greg, Gina, and Sara were the first ones up so they began making the lunch to take, while the others got ready. At six fifteen the doorbell rang and Greg offered to get it. He was on his way to the when it opened and a girl, the same height and build as Gina, walked in carrying dry cleaning. "Delivery!" She called out not seeing him. She placed the dry cleaning on the coat rack and walked into the house, followed by a guy about his own height with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Sup." The girl said walking into the kitchen and the guy followed.

"Delivery people in New York sure do make themselves at home." He said walking into the kitchen seeing the girl hop up on the counter and start peeling the paper off a muffin, and the pick Gina up in a hug.

She laughed as he set her down and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She looked and saw Greg standing in the door way. "Greg, Sara, this is Matt and Joanna." She introduced.

"Jo." She corrected eating the cranberry muffin. Nick walked in with Warrick a few minutes later and saw the two new people. "We're gonna hit traffic." Jo said.

"Not if we leave within five minutes." Gina said. "Nick, could you go see what's taking Griss and Cath so long?"

"Sure." He said going back upstairs.

"Guys this is Warrick, that was Nick. Jo and Matt." Gina said packing the rest of the things in the three coolers.

Warrick did a little hand slap thing to greet them. "I'll go pack the car." He offered as Sara helped him.

"You sure we can go swimming?" Greg asked.

"Why not?" Gina said confused.

"You know." He said quietly.

She got it and let out a small laugh. "Yeah just when we get out we have to clean it. You should be fine." She said patting his stomach.

"We're not riding with you." Warrick said as they came back in and Nick, Catherine, and Grissom, came downstairs.

"Why not?" Gina asked.

"We wanna go in the convertible." Sara said.

Gina looked to Matt. "You got your dad's car?" She said.

"Of corse, mines in Boston." He said smiling.

"I hate you." She said. "Alright, we gotta go." She said as they all piled out of the house and into the two cars.

Grissom almost had a heart attack on the ride there. He had rode shotgun and was beginning to regret it. Gina was speeding, following Matt, weaving in between traffic. Finally forty five minutes later Grissom was able to stand on his feet, happy to be out of the car. They all set up the blankets, chairs, and the umbrella, and began to get situated. "Check out the waves." Sara said sliding off her shorts revealing a maroon bikini.

Warrick and Nick were staring behind their sunglasses at Gina who seemed to be stripping in slow motion. They watched her t shirt go up over her stomach, sliding past her breasts, and then off her head. She then went to work on her skirt. Unzipping it and letting them fall down off her hips, past her butt, and then pulled her legs out them, before tossing them to the side. They saw the star that was on her hip, half way sticking out of the bottom part of her bikini. Nick and Warrick couldn't help but stare. The most they had seen her in was a tank top and shorts, never in a bikini.

"What is that?" Catherine said with a smile breaking their stare and causing everyone to look at her. But the attention was shifted when she pointed to Greg.

"It's a nipple ring." He said smiling.

Everyone looked at it. "Did you always have one?" Sara asked, not thinking he was the type for a nipple ring.

He shook his head. "We got them done yesterday." He said.

Focus was now switched to Gina.

"You have a nipple ring?" Jo asked surprised.

"That's what you two did at the tattoo parlor yesterday?" Warrick asked with a smile.

They both nodded and smiled. "Let me see." Jo said.

"Ok." Gina said. She turned her back to the group and Jo stood in front of her as she quickly showed her.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

"Surprisingly not." She said.

"Why does she get to see and we don't." Catherine said walking over with Sara.

"I'm going to the restroom." Grissom said walking off.

Gina laughed as she gave the other two girls a quick glance at her new peircing. "That's so cool." Sara said.

"I should get one." Catherine said.

Gina fixed herself back into her top just as Matt threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go." He said running to the water, Gina screaming all the way.

Having swallowed half the ocean Gina began her walk back and lay with her back on the blanket. She felt someone plop down on their stomach next to her, so she turned her head and saw Nick.

"We need to talk." He said.

She looked around her. Sara and Grissom were having their own conversation and Catherine was asleep. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Come for a walk with me." He said standing up.

She looked at him through her sunglasses, and decided 'why not.' He held his hands out to help her up and she threw her skirt on. They walked along the shore Gina kicking at the small waves going over her feet.

"Where are they going?" Jo asked Greg as they all walked back to the blanket.

"Hopefully Nick's going to ask her out." He said.

"That's the Nick Stokes." She said.

"I guess." He said.

"She talks about him constantly. He's cute." She said as they lay down on the blanket.

"She does?"

"Oh yeah, she's crazy about him." She said spilling all her best friends secrets. Greg smirked as he put his headphones on and drifted to sleep.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Gina asked looking at the sand in front of her.

"Us." He said simply.

"I didn't think there was an us." She said trying to hide any emotion, and thanks to her job she was good at it.

"I meant what I said on the plane. I like you but I don't want us to rush into anything."

"I believe you said we should take it slow."

"Right he said."

"Nick this isn't slow. This is nothing at all. I don't get you. On the plane you were holding my hand and now it's like you don't want to be around me." She sighed. "I'm sorry Nick but you need to make up your mind." She said stopping and turning to him.

He leaned down and pushed his lips to hers. He had thought about it, and decided they had nothing to loose. When the surprise set aside Gina snaked an arm around his neck, bring them closer, as she slipped her tongue out deepening the kiss.

Warrick looked out from his chair and saw Nick and Gina kissing off in the distance. "Finally." He said to himself.


End file.
